1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to horse head securement structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved horse head protector wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to a horse's head and facial regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary transport of horses requires the horses to be loaded and unloaded relative to a trailer structure. Frequently, a horse will rear or jerk its head relative to the loading and unloading procedure effecting injury to the horse requiring medical attention. To prevent the horse from effecting such injury upon contact with a framework of an associated trailer, the horse head protector structure of the instant invention is directed to the covering of the horse's head and facial region. Prior art horse head gear is typically related to harness and bridle structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,906; 3,765,151; and 4,774,801.